


Причины и последствия

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Взгляд с другой стороны [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Muggles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: У ненависти есть причины. У страха есть последствия.





	Причины и последствия

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно для кого-то OOC. Моя точка зрения, как все было.  
> Я просто попыталась понять, что двигало Петуньей.
> 
> У фанфика есть несколько красивых обложек:  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart12274 (от Alice Nott)  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart6504 (от xaru)  
> http://fanfics.me/fanart14043 (от Jastina)

Гарри взглянул на дорожные часы, стоявшие на каминной полке.  
— Они будут здесь минут через пять, — сказал он и вышел из гостиной.  
Петунья проводила фигуру племянника взглядом. От волнения у нее мелко затряслись руки. Возможно, сегодня она видит Гарри последний раз в жизни. Что могли они друг другу сказать на прощанье?  
Пять минут — слишком мало времени, чтобы решиться. Но если Петунья не смогла понять, хочет ли она хоть что-то объяснять мальчишке за все бессонные ночи последнего месяца, — то вряд ли поймет сейчас. И даже если попытается рассказать — он ее не поймет.  
Миссис Дурсль нервно теребила рукав своего яркого пальто и старалась не вспоминать. Но вот она снова, как в давних кошмарах, открывает утром входную дверь, чтобы выставить бутылки для молочника. А на крыльце лежит ребенок.  
Посиневшие губы наводят на мысль, что мальчик находится здесь уже несколько часов. Завернут ребенок в какие-то тряпки, а в руке держит письмо. Взгляд Петуньи прыгает то к странному шраму на лбу, то к знакомому почерку на бумаге. Она понимает, что ничего не хочет знать, но не знать еще страшнее. Возможно, это… Но тогда Лили…  
— Нет!!! — кричит Петунья, хватаясь руками за косяк, чтобы не осесть на пол от пришедшей на ум догадки.  
И тут мальчик открывает глаза. Удивленно глядит на нее и начинает плакать. Петунья тоже не может сдержать слез, потому что глаза у ребенка — изумрудные.  
Как и у Лили.  
Обычно на этом самом месте кошмар заканчивался, и она просыпалась. Но не в реальности, здесь все только началось.  
Дальше следовали смутные воспоминания о том, как Вернон затаскивал ее в дом, как успокаивал и стирал со щек слезы платком. Как разобрал между всхлипами и рыданиями слово «племянник» и, наконец, отнес мальчика в гостевую спальню на втором этаже. Как уже успокоившаяся Петунья снова чуть не впала в истерику после прочтения письма. Оно ничего не проясняло, только добавляло вопросов и беспокойства. Взять к себе? Этого ребенка? Им, абсолютно обычным людям?  
Дамблдор сошел с ума?!  
Последняя мысль отрезвила ее. Видимо, для этого поступка у директора волшебной школы действительно были причины. Петунья ничего не понимала в колдовстве и мало знала о магическом обществе, зато хорошо разбиралась в человеческой психологии. Она во всем разберется. Позже.  
Муж пристально наблюдал за ней и выглядел почти испуганно. Кто бы мог подумать, что Петунья так сильно среагирует на смерть сестры. А она старалась даже не думать о Лили. Это было слишком тяжело. Ведь, несмотря на все их размолвки и детские ссоры, в последние годы они смогли сблизиться. Не слишком сильно, примерно до уровня хороших знакомых, но это было хоть что-то. Детское упрямство и зависть прошли, но страх остался.  
Петунья боялась за свою семью. А теперь ей просто не оставляли выбора. Если она возьмет к себе этого ребенка, то… Ее сын будет расти в одном доме с… Но если не возьмет, то они могут прийти и отомстить. Эти волшебники слишком странные и непредсказуемые.  
Все обдумав, Петунья решила, что с племянником они с мужем справятся. Уж как-нибудь. Вдруг получится вырастить его нормальным? А Дадли она будет любить еще сильнее, чем сейчас. Ее прекрасный сын никогда не будет чувствовать себя хуже приемного брата. Она не повторит то, что сделали когда-то ее родители. Дадли будет получать все, она всегда будет его хвалить и ставить в пример. Так будет честно.  
Петунья оторвала взгляд от стенки и твердо сказала мужу:  
— Он останется. Так будет лучше.

И время побежало слишком быстро. Они ничего не успевали — нужны были документы, детская мебель, игрушки, одежда. А соседям и знакомым — объяснения. На любовь к мальчишке не хватало времени и причин.  
Семью Дурслей обсуждали все, интересных событий в тихом городке было слишком мало. То, что ребенка практически не выводили на улицу, добавляло сплетен. Петунья часто сожалела о своем решении в первые месяцы. Иногда так хотелось последовать совету Мардж и сдать Гарри… Да хоть куда-нибудь.  
Порой ребенок ее пугал. Вспышки магии были внезапными и, очень часто, разрушительными. Чего стоила хотя бы загоревшаяся без причин каша? Петунья ведь не знала об аллергии мальчика на изюм. А тот случай, когда Дадлик не хотел делиться игрушкой? Это маленькое чудовище просто оттолкнуло мешающего человека. Взглядом. До сломанной руки. А само просто стало играть с отобранной машинкой.  
После такого Петунья уже не знала, что делать. Она совсем запуталась и снова начала бояться. Нельзя было оставлять Гарри наедине с ее сыном, нельзя было оставлять его одного в доме, нельзя было показывать мальчика посторонним. Как она объяснит его магию?  
Страх наталкивал на воспоминания о детстве. И каждый раз, видя магию, Петунья старалась похвалить за что-нибудь Дадли. Выделить его. Заставить почувствовать себя особенным. Любимым ребенком.  
Гарри рос, и страх начал переходить в ненависть. Порой Петунья сама ужасалась своим поступкам. Постепенно на ребенка взваливали все больше работы по дому — готовка, сад, приборка. Когда племянник был занят, он полностью сосредотачивался на выполняемом деле и от него не было сюрпризов. Это абсолютно устраивало семью Дурслей.  
Пока не случилась та отвратительная история с поджогом. Петунья готова признать, что Вернон переборщил с наказанием. Для семилетнего ребенка подобное было слишком. Но ответная реакция мальчишки… Тот день рождения Гарри едва не закончился сожженным домом и больницей для всей их семьи.  
С тех самых пор Гарри стал постоянно жить в чулане. Раньше туда его отправляли только в качестве наказания. Но страх за семью смешался с ненавистью к магии и презрением к самой себе, а в результате снова страдал Гарри. Да, Петунья понимала, что просто мстит за свое собственное детство, за оскорбления от сестры, за отсутствие магии у нее самой, но никогда и никому в этом бы не призналась.  
Особенно Петунью раздражали вопросы Гарри о родителях, потому что ей нечего было сказать. Слово «автокатастрофа» слетело с языка легко, будто и не было ложью. А фотографий сестры у нее не осталось — она все уничтожила после одной из ссор, еще до рождения сына. Но, к счастью, со временем он перестал спрашивать. Видимо, наказания все же работали.  
Чулан стал спасением — Гарри не видел их, они не видели Гарри. Иллюзия того, что в жизни Петуньи «все нормально». Но постоянные выходки этого мальчишки! О Дурслях шептались все соседи. Петунья любила узнавать новые слухи и сплетни, но уж точно не быть их причиной. А все из-за глупого мальчишки!  
Петунья на многое закрывала глаза. А время все бежало и бежало. В одиннадцатое лето она с трудом делала вид, что действительно собирается отправить племянника в обычную школу. По ночам, разглядывая ночной город, она думала только об одном — письмо, скоро придет письмо. Остался месяц, три недели, две недели, десять дней…  
Даже исчезнувшее в зоопарке стекло не отвлекло ее надолго — ночью Петунья снова тряслась от страха. Она не знала, чего хотела больше — чтобы Гарри наконец уехал в Хогвартс и большую часть времени они его не видели или чтобы мальчик остался тут, ничего не знающий о своей… магии. А вдруг он научится чему-то ужасному и решит отомстить? Ведь Лили колдовала на каникулах.  
Решение просто игнорировать письмо, будто никаких волшебников не существует, расставило все на места. Петунья наконец-то спокойно заснула.  
Вернон испугался письма куда сильнее, чем она. Конечно, ведь он просто не знал, чего ждать от волшебников. Жена сообщила ему, что письма они уничтожат не вскрытыми. Он согласился.  
Решение оказалось неверным. Чем больше писем попадало в дом, тем сильнее на Дурслей косились на улице и перешептывались за спиной в магазине. Вернона все это выводило из себя, а у него и так было больное сердце. Чтобы еще больше не волновать мужа, Петунья с ним просто не спорила. Даже отъезд и ночевка в хижине были не важнее его здоровья.  
Но ночью за племянником пришел огромный бородатый и волосатый мужик с розовым зонтиком. Это было настолько странно, что целых пять минут они не боялись. Петунья неожиданно для себя высказала часть правды и была почти рада. До тех пор, пока мужик не вырастил Дадли поросячий хвост.  
Тогда Петунья махнула рукой на племянника. Да пускай катится туда, где убили его родителей! Туда ему и дорога, ко всяким ненормальным! Только бы их прекрасную семью больше никто не трогал!  
И этот мужик забрал Гарри. Мальчик уехал в Хогвартс. А первого ноября Петунья опять, как и в течение десяти лет до того, зажгла две свечки в храме. Она не была уверенна в дне смерти, никогда не видела могил, но все же помнила. Потом, подумав, зажгла еще одну. Так, на всякий случай.  
Зачем?.. Об этом она думала долгими зимними ночами, вслушиваясь в уличные звуки, но ответ узнала лишь летом. Когда мальчишка вернулся.  
Несмотря на все, Петунья скучала по нему. На какую-то сотую, тысячную долю от испытываемого страха, но это чувство было. Оно походило на занозу в сердце, крошечную, но ужасно болезненную. Осознание подобного вызывало еще больше страха и презрения, однако, только в присутствии самого Гарри. Без него негативные чувства почти исчезали, оставалось лишь раздражение на магию, а не на ее носителя.  
И теперь год от года Петунья в первый день ноября ставила три свечки — две мертвым, одну живому. А Гарри с каждым годом взрослел. В его изумрудных глазах, становившихся все серьезнее, не было никаких вопросов. Волшебный мир не был для него сказкой, счастливой уж точно.  
Это постепенно примирило Петунью с мальчиком. Внешне она старалась казаться прежней, но ненависть больше не горела, она рассыпалась пеплом, а страх окончательно ушел после случая с дементорами, когда Петунья увидела, как Гарри тащит Дадли на последнем издыхании, сам почти падая от усталости. Что бы ни случилось, он не станет мстить. Это успокаивало.  
Она никуда не собиралась отпускать племянника и без странного письма Дамблдора. Петунья знала про опасность за пределами своего дома и теперь наглядно в ней убедилась. Все зашло слишком далеко. Они все в опасности, все четверо. Нельзя было выгнать мальчишку. Гарри знал об опасности и рассказал им не все, но часть правды.  
Слишком страшной правды.  
И то, что позже их обманули и похитили мальчика, пугало еще сильнее. Только теперь Петунья точно знала, кого боится. Воландеморта. Пожирателей смерти. Дементоров. А Гарри она уже не боялась. Он был на правильной стороне.  
Поэтому первого ноября Петунья повела с собой мужа и сына. Они поняли ее и поставили по свече. За мертвых. А она — тоже одну. За живого.  
Муж и сын ничего не говорили ей напрямую, но полунамеки и паузы смогли сделать больше, чем откровенность. Ненависть ушла, осталось сожаление. Что он не такой, как они. Однажды зимним вечером Петунья нашла своего сына, смотрящего в окно и сжимающего в руке письмо пятнадцатилетней давности. Он не понимал почему, это читалось в обращенном на мать взгляде. А единственным ее ответом было: «Я тоже не знаю». И крепкие объятия.  
Но привычки… Их не перебороть. Просто невозможно. И они продолжили играть. Все почти как раньше, только совсем не так. К семнадцатому лету они все были в растерянности. Предложение защиты напрягало, но хорошим было хотя бы то, что их предупредили заранее. Петунья считала дни и не спорила с мужем. Она была уверена, что в конце концов он согласится. Дадли был задумчив. Вернон нервничал. А Петунья снова страдала бессонницей.  
Ее мучил вопрос: а как же Гарри? Что с ним будет? Оставалось надеяться, что он будет под защитой. Ведь, судя по всему, ее племянник был центром борьбы, знаменем и героем. Наверно, его будут охранять. Да, обязательно будут, охранять и прятать. И Петунья засыпала под утро с абсолютной уверенностью. А следующей ночью все повторялось…

Из воспоминаний Петунью выдернула трель дверного звонка. Послышались шаги, звук открывающейся двери и радостное восклицание:  
— Гарри Поттер! Большая честь, как и всегда!  
— Спасибо, Дедалус. Я очень благодарен вам за приход сюда… Они здесь, мои тетя, дядя и кузен… — прозвучал усталый и слегка смущенный голос Гарри.  
— Приятного вам дня, родичи Гарри Поттера! — радостно произнёс странный маленький человек, вступив в гостиную.  
И вот эти вот люди будут их охранять, подумала Петунья. Какой ужас. Наверно, у них там все совсем плохо, раз смогли прислать только таких охранников.  
Последовавший за этим разговор Петунья не слушала. Она старалась вообще ни о чем не думать и не пытаться понять происходящее. До момента прощания.  
Когда Дадли сказал: «Я не думаю, что ты зря занимаешь тут место. Ты спас мне жизнь», — она просто не выдержала. Слезы полились из глаз, и Петунья прижалась к груди сына, бормоча похвалы. Надеясь, что Гарри услышит и ее несказанное спасибо в паузах. Вряд ли, конечно, но… А вдруг?  
Она должна сказать прямо. Но что? «Я тебя не ненавижу?» Так ведь раньше ненавидела. «Я боюсь волшебства?» Это просто смешно. «А ты сможешь выжить?» Ей не хотелось этого знать.  
За размышлениями Петунья не заметила, как осталась с племянником наедине. Единственное, что она смогла сказать, не смотря Гарри в глаза, было:  
— Ну… всего хорошего, — и она, не оглядываясь, пошла к двери.  
— Всего хорошего, — ответил Гарри.  
И тогда Петунья остановилась и обернулась. Всего миг она всматривалась Гарри в глаза, наконец, собравшись с мыслями и уверенная в необходимости слов, но не смогла. Ей показалось, что он внезапно увидел в ней сестру своей мамы, и это его удивило. Ее сильно ошеломила эта догадка, с губ так и не слетело: «Прости меня». Петунья чуть дёрнула головой и выбежала из комнаты, чтобы присоединиться к мужу и сыну.  
Хлопнула дверь.  
Остановившись и в последний раз взглянув на свой дом, она прошептала:  
— Удачи, Гарри. Выживи.  
И села в машину.


End file.
